


Kingdom Hearts 3 - After The Battle

by Roxas143



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxas143/pseuds/Roxas143
Summary: After the fight against Xehanort and Soras disappearance. Kairi and the others try to fill the void by going on their own adventures to take out the remaining darkness's that still plague other worlds. However little do the group know theres a new threat on the horizon and soon...They will meet and a whole new story begins.





	1. A New Journey Begins

"......Aqua is everything alright?" A small but familiar voice asked

The woman in question, Aqua blinked as she looked down to her right to see her old friend Mickey looking up at her in worry "H-Huh? Yeah I'm fine."

"Then repeat to me what I have just told you." A new voice said before Aqua looked in front of her this time and saw Master Yen Sid sitting in his chair and looking at Mickey and Aqua. The three where inside of Yen Sids tower and in Yen Sids top room.

"....You...You called us here for a meeting to talk about….Um…" Aqua tried her best to come up with a reply but she couldn’t remember anything for some reason "....I'm sorry Master Yen Sid, I must have spaced out…"

The three of them sighed in unison before Yen Sid spoke again "I understand, you must be under some stress after all that has happened." He said with a small smile "I shall repeat what I said."

Aqua nodded and she made sure she listened this time "As you know after the battle with Xehanort ended, darkness's reach was weakened however that doesn't mean the world's are safe from harm." Yen Sid explained "The heartless are still running amok along with a few weaker Nobodies."

Aqua nodded as she continued to listen "I have informed Riku and the group in Twilight Town of this so that they can be on the lookout just in case." Yen Sid said "Ven and Terra have also been informed. But I wanted to talk to the two of you in private."

Mickey looked at Yen Sid with a saddened expression "....Is this about Sora?" He asked

Yen Sid nodded "Yes, with Soras disappearance I worry about how each world will hold up….I know we have you two, Riku and the others however I fear that without Sora we are left in a 'weakened' state."

Aqua nodded "Some of us more than others…." She said remembering how Kairi took Soras disappearance.

"How is Kairi doing? It has been three weeks since Sora disappeared." Yen Sid asked

"Riku says she hasn't been talking much." Mickey answered "She hasn't practiced with her keyblade this whole time either."

"I see…" Yen Sid said "The poor girl is hurting more then any of us probably know..."

"Right....Even Terra hasn't really been acting right after everything." Aqua explained "Honestly i think Ven might be the same but he doesn't really show it..."

"It seems after the battle you have all been having a rough time adjusting to everything afterword." Yen Sid commented

Aqua looked down "....You're not wrong at all." She acknowledged, she hate to admit it but even she felt empty after everything had come to an end.

"Well maybe traveling around the worlds will help." Yen Sid said smiling a little

"Great idea!" Mickey said with a smile "I think that would help a lot and at the same time we can take out any Heartless and Nobodies along the way!"

Aqua nodded at this "Yeah that sounds like a great idea….Actually.." She said a she began thinking "Master Yen Sid may I ask a question?"

"Of course." Yen Sid replied "You may ask anything."

"May I take Kairi with me?" Aqua asked "I think it would help her a lot."

Yen Sid smiled at her question "I think that would be a wonderful idea, however it is up to her to decide." He said

"I know….I hope she does." Aqua said, she really wanted to help Kairi in anyway she could she knew what it felt like to be lose a friend and feel like you couldn't do anything to prevent it.

"Well then I guess I should leave you all to it….Remember…" Yen Sid said before pausing

"May Your Heart Be Your Guiding Key." The three of them said before Aqua and Mickey left.

* * *

 

Riku walked out onto the beach of the islands and looked out at the water "....You better not be out there goofing around." Riku said with a small smile "You have everyone worried as usual...Hope your doing alright wherever you are."

Riku then looked over to the palm tree in the separate island that was connected by the bridge and saw Kairi sitting there by herself, this was a recurring thing that she did and no matter how many times Riku or any of the others tried, she wouldn't talk to them.

"Riku?" A familiar voice called from behind the young keyblade master and he turned around to see Aqua walking over

"Oh Master Aqua." Riku said a dressing the older woman with her title making Aqua laugh a little

"Please, just call me Aqua." She replied "We're both Keyblade Masters so there's no need to keep call each other that all of the time."

Riku nodded "Right, sorry about that." He said smiling "So what brings you here?"

Aqua then looked toward the separate island and at Kairi “...I wanted to speak to Kairi.” She answered “I want to ask her if she wants to come with me for training.”

Riku sighed when she said that “Honestly i think that would be a good idea, it would be good for her to get off the island and go around to others worlds for a bit instead of sitting there…” He said “But i doubt she would even want to use her keyblade after what happened…”

“That’s what Yen Sid said as well…” Aqua mentioned “But….I can’t just sit by and watch her stay like this.”

“Well maybe you’ll have some luck.” Riku said “At any rate i’m heading off to Radian Garden to check in and see if everything's okay there.”

“Alright then, have safe travels.” Aqua said as Ruku left to go to the gummi ship that was left to him after Sora had vanished. Aqua looked back at where Kairi was sitting and sighed _“Now how am I gonna get her to come with me?”_

Aqua then walked over to where Kairi was, she took the shortcut instead of walking through the shack by jumping on top if it and then jumping on the bridge that led to the separate island. She walked over cautiously not wanting the startle the girl as she watched the sky "Kairi?"

The red haired keyblade wielder turned around to look at Aqua "....Hello…" She said but not with the same energy that she used to have "What are you doing here Aqua?"

"Well I thought I'd stop by and visit to see how you were doing." Aqua said before she sat next to Kairi on the palm tree "I can tell your still not in the best mood after what happened.."

"Is that all?" Kairi asked before turning away to look at the ocean this time "You should have already known that so there must be something else…"

Aqua sighed "....Master Yen Sid has told me and the others about some of the few remaining Heartless and Nobodies scattered around different worlds." She said "I actually came to see of you wanted-"

"Sorry, but…." Kairi paused before she sighed deeply "Is don't think I would be of any help honestly…Is can barely fight so I would just get in the way…"

Aqua looked at Kairi with widened eyes _"Wait….Don't tell me she blames herself…"_ she thought to herself as she remembered what happened when Xemnas had taken her hostage when Xion had regained her memories and Roxas showed up and then Xehanort released her heart in front of Sora.

"I see...So it's not only Soras vanishing that has you in this mood….You feel like you caused it." Aqua said before she then looked out at the ocean as well "....You and I are more alike than I thought."

Kairi blinked before she looked at Aqua in confusion "H-Huh?" She asked "What do you mean by that."

"While I was trapped I'm the realm of darkness I had time to reflect on the vents that led up to the fight me, Ventus and Terra had against Master….." Aqua paused before she shook her head "….The fight we had against Xehanort...I looked back and thought about how weak was to stop Vanitas from hurting Ven and causing his heart to leave him and how I couldn't free Terra from Master Xehanort influence...If I was just stronger, then I would have been able to save them both."

Kairi listened as Aqua continued to speak "Heck, I even thought back to when we were doing the Mark of Mastery Exam...I wondered if I had failed the exam and Terra didn't, maybe he wouldn't have been so easy influenced by Xehanort." Aqua finished "Both of my friends had suffered due to me weakness...However as much as I thought about those different possibilities it didn't stop me from moving on and getting stronger in order to help my friends, yes I had no way out of the Realm of Darkness but that doesn't mean I could just sit down and give up...I made a promise and I intended to keep that promise."

"...." Kairi was silent as she looked at Aqua, she was honestly stunned by everything that she was telling her and after a few seconds of silence she finally spoke as she turned and looked at then Paopu Fruit on the tree "....I wanna be a part of your life no matter what…"

"Huh?" Aqua asked looking at Kairi in confusion

"That's why I said to Sora when we shared the Paopu fruit…" Kairi said now bringing your attention to Aqua "No matter what we're always with each other...How could I forget that…"

Kairi then got up with a more determined look "Aqua can I ask you something?" She asked

"You just did." Aqua replied with a smile "But go on what is it?"

"While we are visiting each world could you please train me?" Kairi asked with a serious tone of voice "I wanna be strong, like you."

When Kairi said that Aqua stood up as well "That was the plan from the beginning." She said chuckling a bit "I'm sure we'll run into the others on our journey who'd be happy to help out as well."

Kairi smiled at this "Okay! Then I guess the first stop would be Olympus correct?" She asked her enthusiasm coming back to her "Sora told me any about it and that sounds like this the best place to start off!"

Aqua nodded "Yeah I agree, starting there would be the best idea." She said _"Heh...She's already getting back to normal it seems...Oh!"_ She thought to herself before remembering something "Kairi can you close your eyes and hold out your arms please? I forgot I wanted to give you something."

"Oh...Umm okay." Kairi said a bit confused hut she knew she could trust Aqua so she did as she was told.

When Kairi had her eyes closed she felt Aqua put something around the upper part of her arms "Okay, you may open them now." Aqua said

Kairi then opened her eyes and looked at her arms, she quickly noticed two white sleeves were added onto her arm and along with two pinkish segmented armor pieces on both sleeves “...What are these?”

“A gift that took a lot of time to prepare…” Aqua chuckled a bit “Press one of the yellow buttons on armor pieces and watch what happens.”

Kairi looked at Aqua with more confusion but she did what Aqaua said to do and when she did that she was engulfed in a bright white light and when it vanished she was inside a suit of armor “H-Huh!?” Kairi asked in shock “W-What is this armor?”

“It’s armor that protects you from the forces of darkness.” Aqua said smiling “If i had mine in the Realm of Darkness i would have had a better time honestly.”

“I see….” Kairi said looking at the armor, it was a dark pink color and felt like it was lightweight.

“Actually, that armor you’re wearing is modeled after mine.” Aqua said as she scratched the back of her head sheepishly “I couldn't think of any other way to change it except for the color.”

“It’s fine, i really like it.” Kairi replied “Thanks a lot really.”

Aqua nodded before she tapped her shoulder and her armor appeared and then she summoned her keyblade. “Now then this is something i’ll have to teach you later….” She said before she aimed her keyblade up in the air and opened a gateway in the sky. She then threw her keyblade up into the air and when she did this a light flashed where her keyblade was and a glider appeared before it flew down to Aqua and waited

Kairis eyes widened at this “What!? You can make it transform into a vehicle!?” She asked in both shock and excitement

Aqua laughed a bit at her reaction “Yep...Alright then get on and hold tight.” She said as she got onto the glider and Kairi got on behind her and made sure to hold on before Aqua flew the glider up into the gateway leaving Destiny Islands and heading toward Olympus Coliseum.

* * *

Roxas sat atop of the train stations clock tower and looked up at the sunset, he usually came here with his friends buy this time he was here by himself watching the sun and the sky as he was lost in his own thoughts.

“Up here by yourself? That's not like you.” a familiar voice called from behind causing Roxas to turn to his left to see Lea or as he was called by Roxas and Xion, Axel, walking over and sitting next t him “Something wrong?”

Roxas sighed “I’m...Just trying to get used to it all.” He said “Living a somewhat normal life out of the Organization...Being my own person..”

“A lot more overwhelming then you thought huh?” Axel asked with a smile

“Yeah...But I can't complain.” Roxas said smiling at his friend “Xion adjusted quickly so I should be able to as well.”

“I’ll say….I was pretty surprised with how much Xion has adjusted to living normally..” Axel said smiling as well “Everyone seems to be adjusting in their very own ways.”

Roxas nodded in agreement “....Hey Axel about what Yen Sid said…” He paused before he then continued “What do you plan to do?”

“Well....I plan to help out whenever i can.” Axel answered “If that means i gotta get up and leave whenever there's trouble then i guess i have no choice...What about you?”

Roxas sighed when Axel asked that “...I wanna go out there and help.” He said “I can’t just sit around here knowing that there are still some Nobodies out there causing trouble still. It wouldn’t feel right.”

Axel chuckled a bit at his response “I knew you were gonna say that.” He said “Man the two of you really think alike.”

Roxas looked at Axel with a confused expression “Two of us...Wait you mean me and-”

“Me.” A female voice said and the two turned to look at the left side to see Xion walking over ‘I said the same thing. I can’t sit by and not do anything either, it’d be wrong.”

“So then it’s just gonna be the threes of us?” Roxas asked

Xion smiled at Roxas “Looks like it! Saix said he would hold down the fort here and let us know if anything happens.” She said “So we get to go on our own little adventure!”

Roxas smiled and then nodded at her “Alright then!” He said before suddenly Xion pulled out three Sea Salt Ice Cream.

“Then let’s eat!” Xion said as she handed the two their ice cream before she sat down next to Roxas “To a new adventure!” she said before the three then began eating their ice cream as they watched the sunset.

As Roxas looked at the sent he smiled  _"Don't worry Sora....I'll help pick up the slack while you're gone...Just get back soon, we all miss you."_

* * *

Terra sighed as he finished up training with Ventus for the day “Alright, it seems like you’ve really gotten better Ven.” He said with a proud smile “I guess sleep didn’t affect your skills at all.”

“You bet!” Ven said grinning before he sat down on one of the rocks nearby “I’m practically a master now!”

Terra laughed a bit when Ventus said that “We’ll see about that.” He sad as he too sat down “So you heading out or staying here?”

“I wanna stay here, not ready to leave yet.” Ventus said “Plus I think Aqua would want someone to stay and keep watch.”

“That's true.” Terra said “I actually plan on staying as well, I'm not sure I'm ready to actually go back out and fight yet…”

Ventus looked at Terra and knew why he wanted to stay “...Ah, well then you can help me keep this place safe then too!”  
Terra looked at Ven and nodded at him “Right, we’ll make sure this place is here when Aqua gets back.” He then got up and stretched a bit “I need to make sure that darkness will never take over my heart again and to do that i need to stay here and train before i even think of heading out anywhere.”

The two friends both looked up toward the sky before they summoned their keyblades and began training once more.

* * *

_All of the pieces are in place. What will happen on their adventures? This story is only just the beginning….Will they ever find the light that they miss? Only time shall tell. But for now, their new journey begins._


	2. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kairi and Aqua arrive in Olympus Coliseum where they seek Hercule's help with Kairi's training however unknown to the two they are being watched....

Aqua and Kairi exited one of the gateways and flew toward the outside of Thebes, the town where the Coliseum was located in.

"Wow." Kairi commented as Aqua landed the glider just outside of the town "It looks amazing."

"Yeah, it's been such a long time since I've been to this place." Aqua said as she took her armor off and smiled "I wonder just how much has changed."

Kairi took her armor off as well before the two got off of the glider and it disappeared. "So you've been here before?" Kairi asked

"Yea, it was before I fell into the Realm of Darkness." Aqua answered as the two walked into the town "I met.some good people here and I hope that...They're…"

Aqua suddenly stopped walking causing Kairi to look at her in confusion "Huh? What's wrong?" She asked before she follows Aquas gaze upward at a giant statue of a man "Is something wrong with the statue?"

"Is that...Hercules?" Aqua asked stunned at the fact that the face looked like her old friend but the body just didn't seem to match.

"Yep! That's our hero Hercules!" A female woman with long red hair tied in a ponytail said as she approached Aqua and Kairi “They sure know how to show off wonder boy’s appearance.”

“Wonder boy?” Kairi asked the woman.

“Oh sorry that’s what I call him usually…Names Megara by the way.” Meg said “But please just call me Meg it’s easier that way, so who are you two?”

“My name is Aqua.” Aqua said smiling before she looked over at Kairi “This is Kairi she’s-”

“Aha, so that would explain why your clothes look different.” Meg said smiling a bit before she turned to look at Kairi “So you’re Kairi huh Sora talked about you.”

Kairi’s eyes widened when she mentioned Sora “W-Wait you know Sora!?” she asked “Did he happened to pass through here at any point recently?” She knew that the chances were pretty low but she wanted to ask just in case.

Meg shook her head “Nope, i haven’t seen him, Donald or Goofy lately.” She said “Why did something happen?”

Kairi sighed “He’s been missing for sometime now.” She said

Megs eyes widened at that “Missing?” she asked a bit shocked at this “Well...We could ask wonder boy about it maybe he’s seen him.”

Aqua nodded at this “I think that would be a good idea, plus it would be good to see Hercules and Phil again as well.” She said smiling at this

Meg nodded at the two before she led them to where the coliseum was, as they walked around Aqua looked at the city and marveled at how much it has changed since she was last here. She had only been to one part of the city sure but still being here again after her long stay in the Realm of Darkness was refreshing.

After a while of walking the three made it to the coliseum “Whoa….” Kairi said in amazement at the size of the Coliseum, Sora had told her that it was big but she didn’t think he meant like this.

“They made a few changes to the Coliseum which ended up making it bigger.” Meg said “Herc should be in there right now, judging from the cheers coming from the coliseum he’s probably fighting.”

The three walked into the coliseum arena where they could see what was going on and saw Hercules fighting a group of Neoshadows, the Neoshadows charged at Hercules trying to take him out all at once however Hercules saw this coming and easily shoulder charged through the group of Neoshadow effectively killing them all.

“And once again Hercules proves to be undefeated!!" The announcer yelled as the crowd cheered Hercules's name loudly.

"Woah so that's really him." Kairi said amazed at how strong he was.

"Yeah...To think when I first met him he was weak…" Aqua mumbled a bit with a smile

"Come on, let's head to the back to meet him." Meg said a ashe led the two to where Hercules was heading.

Herc sighed as he walked into the Coliseum "Phew…Those heartless are showing up more frequently again…" he said

"Your telling me! I'm surprised the Coliseum is even open at this rate!" Phil said as he walked over to Hercules "These things being allowed to even be in here is a problem."

"If it's such a problem then I might have a solution." Meg said as she walked over with Kairi and Aqua “These two could help.”

“Huh? Who….!?” Hercules looked at Aqua and his eyes widened in shock “A-Aqua!? W-Wow I haven’t seen you in years!”

Aqua giggled at his reaction “Yes I know it’s been so long since I’ve seen you two.” She said with a smile

“Huh it’s been so long yet you haven’t aged at all it seems.” Phil said looking at her in confusion at how she looked exactly the same as back when they first met.

Aqua let out a nervous laugh and scratched the back of her head “Umm...That's a long story…” She said before turning her attention to Kairi “Oh, by the way, my friend her wants to ask you something.”

Hercules and Phil turned their attention to Kairi “Oh? And who is this friend of yours?”

“My name is Kairi, it’s nice to finally meet you Hercules and Phil.” Kairi said “Sora told me a lot about you.”

“Ah so you’re Kairi.” Hercules said grinning “It’s nice to meet you two, so what's your question?”

“Has Sora been around here recently?” Kairi asked

Phil and Hercules looked at each other “Hmm...Last we saw Sora he helped us save Thebes and was asking for help getting stronger…” Hercules said thinking “That’s honestly the last I saw of him.”

Phil nodded “Yep, I remember too.” He answered and saw Kairi look down a bit “Why did something happen to the kid?”

“He’s been missing for three weeks now.” Aqua said before she explained what happened during their fight against Xehanort including what had happened to her.

Hercules had a look of worry once Aqua had finished telling the three what had happened “I see...Wow so that’s why Sora came asking for help…” He said looking down a bit “...But that would explain a bit about what was going on here when you disappeared.

“What do you mean?” Aqua asked in confusion “Did something happen after I left?”

Hercules nodded at Aqua “You remember Zack right?” He asked and Aqua responded with a nod remembering the young fighter “Well right after you left, Zack up and vanished too.”

Aqua was surprised at this “Really? Hmm…” She said as she crossed her arms and began thinking "That is pretty odd…" Her own disappearance she could explain but Zacks was a different story.

“Well at any rate I’ll happily help out with any training that you need, I’m sure that Phil here would love to help out too.” Hercules said smiling as he looked over at the small satyr.

“Of course! I got the perfect training setup!” Phil said with a smirk as he then ran off to set up the training barrels and Kairi followed him to see if she could help out and start the training early.

“Thanks again this really helps.” Aqua said as she looked at Hercules and Meg “Kairi has been through...A lot lately, after Sora disappeared she’s been blaming herself for it.” she explained.

“Really? Poor girl…” Meg said feeling bad for Kairi when she heard that “It must have been really rough for her and the rest of his friends.”

Aqa nodded at this “Yes, but everyone has been trying their best to try and find him while also living their own lives as well.” She explained with a small smile “We all know one thing though...He is alive, we feel it in all of our hearts.”

Hercules smiled when Aqua said that “Well then in that case I guess we should do all we can to help out too!” He said

“Thanks.” Aqua said with a nod “Well then let’s go catch up with Kairi and Phil.”

The three then began walking toward the Coliseum to check on Phil and Kairi, Aqua was happy about meeting up again with Hercules and Phil however there was a feeling that she couldn’t shake off, she didn’t know what it was but it didn’t feel...Right.

However unknown to the group they were being watched by two very familiar figures “Say…Maleficent why are we back here anyway? We found the box why not just snatch it when those idiots have their backs turned?” Pete asked as he walked over to the ledge where Maleficent was looking down at the Coliseum from “It would be easier wouldn’t it?”

“No you bumbling oaf!” Maleficent said glaring at Pete “We need to be smarter about this if we want to get that box! Those five will surely make quick work of us if we don’t go in with a plan!”

“A-And that plan is?” Pete asked in confusion not understanding where Maleficent was going with all of this.

Maleficent laughed a little before she then directed her attention toward Phil and Kairi who were inside the Coliseum arena “While I hate to think to even ask for their help that girl and her friends will prove to be great allies against them…Such a shame that that brat Sora isn’t around to help.”

“You sure this is a good idea?” Pete asked “I doubt they’d even listen to us if we tried to ask for their help!”

“Who said anything about asking them for help?” Maleficent asked looking at Pete “I think it’s time to give the princess of heart a push in the right direction to find her lost loved one...Don’t you think so Pete?”

Pete blinked before he realized exactly what Maleficent was saying and grinned “Why yes of course!” He said chuckling a bit “Just say the word and I'll do whatever I need to to give her a push!”

“Good...Then I’ll leave it to you.” Maleficent said before she disappeared into a Corridor of Darkness and Pete walked away from the ledge and soon Kairi and the others would be thrust into a trail of lies...

 


End file.
